


Take A Break

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lime, Modern AU, i guess, reader works too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You won't leave that project alone... looks like Bertholdt might just have to distract you...</p><p>[modern!au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Break

You sighed as you read the email for what felt like the millionth time, before you clicked out of your inbox and reopened the word document and began to type furiously again. You weren’t exactly sure why your boss has decided that you were the best person for this project, but you really wish he hadn’t, because it was effecting your life negatively. You had a strong work ethic, a quality people told you to be proud of, but in reality it was somewhat of a bother to you. When faced with something, it was hard to shut your brain off, to rest until it was all done. This project for instance… you’d been working pretty much non-stop on it since it was assigned to you, you were already ahead of schedule but you couldn’t drag yourself away from it and you intended to get it done.   
  
  
You had just hit save, were about to go back and double-check everything before you continued when the door to your bedroom opened. You’d escaped here for the peace and quiet to work because your boyfriend and his best friend were spending their Friday night watching some shitty action movie on the TV and the explosions were distracting you. “Hey,” you felt a kiss on your cheek and saw a mug appear next to your laptop on your desk. “I think it’s about time you took a break, so I made you some tea.”   
  
  
“Thanks.” You replied, pausing your work to take a sip from the mug of hot liquid. “Reiner still here?”   
  
  
“Nope.” Bertholdt said. “Movie finished, he headed off to go meet someone.” You heard the squeak of your bed springs, alerting you to Bertholdt climbing onto the bed, obviously not intending to leave you alone to get on with your work. “I’m worried about you, you know.”  
  
  
This was typical Bertholdt, there was always something making him uncomfortable or uneasy. “Why are you worried about me, Bertl? I’m fine.”   
  
  
“You’re not fine.” Bertholdt scoffed. “You’re barely sleeping and did you even eat today? I thought you said you were way ahead of time, so why are you trying to work yourself to death? I feel like I’ve barely spoken to you for days now, I miss you.”   
  
  
You rolled your eyes at him. “I’m sitting at a desk, researching and typing. How is that working myself to death? And yeah, I’m ahead but the further ahead into it I get, the quicker I get to finishing and the more time I’ll have to spend with you, okay?”   
  
  
“No ______, it’s not okay.” Bertholdt’s voice huffed from behind you. “You’re going to end up making yourself sick. You need food, you need sleep and you need to relax. I hate seeing you like this, are you coming to bed or…?”   
  
  
You sigh and look back at the open laptop in front of you. “Uh, no not yet… soon, I promise. Do you want to sleep? Just give me a minute and I’ll go back into the other room so I don’t disturb you.”  
  
  
Bertholdt growls in frustration. “______, come on. You don’t have to work again until Monday, you have plenty of time if you’re gonna force yourself to work. Just please, please take a break now. You literally got home from work, took a shower and went straight back to doing this stuff after being at work all day. I’m not going to sleep, I’m waiting up until you come to bed so I know you at least come and relax a little.”   
  
  
He’s not wrong and you should probably take a break but… you’re so close to finishing and having the whole thing done, dusted and out of the way… “Just give me another hour and I’ll get some sleep, I promise. I just want to finish up this part.” Bertholdt makes an annoyed sound behind you and you hear him shift into the bed, making no move to actually leave you alone, but he goes silent. You’re pretty lucky to have Bertholdt, he really loves you but he knows when to stop pushing you. You hit save, minimize your word document and open your e-mails again, to double check the statistics. You’re so engrossed in what you’re doing, it comes as a shock when you feel your chair being pulled back away from the desk. “Bertl, what are you…?”   
  
  
Bertholdt drops down to his knees in front of you, leaning up to press a firm kiss to your lips. “I’m distracting you, so you actually pull yourself away from this stupid project.” He replies, before pulling your head down for another kiss.  
  
  
You should push him away and get on with it, you really should, but his lips are so damn kissable, so he can have like… five minutes of your time. You did save after all, then he’ll be satisfied and he’ll go to sleep and you can maybe, just maybe get finished up completely. But… oh… You feel one of Bertholdt’s strong hands trying to push your legs apart as he deepens the kiss.   
  
  
Bertholdt pulls his mouth from yours, a smirk on his face that you really don’t get to  see often enough. He leans in to smatter kisses along your jawline, dropping down to your neck as his hand… Oh God his hand… presses against you, under your skirt. Arousal pools in your stomach as he rubs two fingers up and down you, through your panties. Fuck. He looks up at you, that smirk still present. “Do you want me to stop? Doesn’t feel like it…” He stops anyway, ignoring the sound of annoyance you make and tugs you out of the chair.   
  
  
The next thing you know, he’s tugged you out of your chair, your laptop and your work abandoned, along with the now cold tea he’d brought you. Your back hits the softness of the bed and before you can even scold him for dragging you away against your will, his hands are under your skirt… tugging your panties down your legs.  
  
  
And then – fuck – and then his mouth is on you. His skillful tongue lapping at you, just licking up and down your slit. You gasp out a moan and Bertholdt responds to it by purring up at you about how good you taste, before using two fingers to hold you open to him, allowing him better access to press his tongue into you. And fuck, you’d forgotten how talented Bertholdt was with his tongue. Your hands come down to tangle into his dark hair, fingers tangling and gripping as he continues to work on you with his mouth.   
  
  
Bertholdt pulled away, looking up at you, you almost groan at the sight of the wetness on his face… your wetness. “Yeah…” he breathes out to you. “You taste really good. Are you feeling relaxed yet?” He doesn’t really give you a chance to respond, which is just as well because when you’d opened your mouth no words had come out. You manage to gasp out a “Bertholdt!” when you feel one of his long fingers enter you, your hands tug at his hair a little harder as he starts a steady rhythm, sliding it in and out of you. He adds a second, curving them slightly each time they re-enter you to try and brush against that oh so magic spot inside of you as curses and his name fall from your lips.   
  
  
And then his mouth is there again, lips pressed against your clit as he begins to work his tongue in tandem with his fingers, adding a third in his attempt to brush against that spot inside of you. “Oh fuck, Bertholdt!” you gasp out as his fingers brush against the bundle of nerves. He speeds up, brushing against it again and again as his mouth works against your clit, you’re lost in pleasure, bucking your hips against his face as you begin to fall apart, your muscles contracting around his fingers. He doesn’t stop his skilful work, he continues until you’ve ridden out the orgasm that has wracked your body, only pulling away from you when you’ve stopped convulsing around his fingers.   
  
  
You look up at him through heavy-lidded eyes as his tall form clambers to his feet, wiping his face with the back of his hand. As soon as he notices that you have your eyes on him though, he takes the three fingers that had just been inside of you into his mouth, sucking them clean as he makes appreciative noises. Fuck, that should not be as attractive as it is. “Fuck, Bertholdt…” you groan out, holding your arms out to him, he gets the hint and leans down for a passionate kiss. You’re all too aware of his hardness pressed against you.  
  
  
Bertholdt nuzzles against your cheek when he pulls away. “Are you feeling… less stressed now?”   
  
  
“Mhm.” You respond, closing your eyes and letting out a yawn. “I could just fall asleep right now.”   
  
  
Bertholdt presses a kiss into your forehead. “Then you should sleep.”   
  
  
You chuckled. “I can’t, I believe I have something that I still need to take care of.” You hear Bertholdt sigh next to you and you can’t help but smile, you know that he thinks you’re going to leap off the bed and run back to the laptop, to finish your work.   
  
  
“Seriously, ___? You’re seriously going to finish that pro--” He cuts himself off as you press a hand into his (impressive) bulge. “Oh… you… you don’t have to. The point of this was to get you to take a break.”    
  
  
You ignore him, your hands working at unbuckling his belt, at pushing his pants and boxers down to his hips, as your mouth finds his again and they mesh together. You pull him back on top of you, hips grinding up and giggling. “Don’t be such a martyr, Bertl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i have tumblr: steviebutt.tumblr.com


End file.
